Head And Heart
by susanatc
Summary: A one-shot exploring Booth and Brennan discussing the pros and cons of crossing "the line".


_This is just a quick one-shot that's been sitting around waiting for an appropriate ending for a couple of weeks. Enjoy._

* * *

They were in her apartment, having opted to finish paperwork over a pizza at her place instead of his office. The empty pizza box had landed in the general vicinity of the counter when she had found herself trapped between his body and the kitchen island.

"This isn't a good idea, Bones," he whispered as he slid his arms around her and placed his hands on the island.

"Tell me why again," she replied as she leaned her head to the side to allow his lips access to her neck.

Unable to resist the invitation, his lips found the smooth skin of her neck, his tongue leaving a hot trail from her ear to the fabric of her sweater. "Because there are some people you can't have 'just sex' with," he murmured between kisses.

"And I'm one of those people?" she asked as she pressed back against him, pulling his hands from the counter up to cup her breasts.

"God, yes," he replied as his hands closed over her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her hardened nipples. "It can never be just sex with you, Bones," he stated as he licked his way back up to her ear.

She moved her hands to his ass and forced his hips more fully into her, eliciting a groan from him when his erection pressed more firmly against her ass. "So we both stay on our side of the line?" she asked. "Keep our relationship from becoming too personal?"

He squeezed her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he rocked his hips into her. "Yes, Bones," he replied before tugging her earlobe between his teeth.

She shivered at the contact, her hands instinctively squeezing his ass and pulling him tighter against her. "There's a flaw in your plan, Booth."

"What's that?" he asked as his hands released her breasts, eliciting a groan of displeasure from her. It was quickly replaced with a sigh of pleasure when he slid them under her shirt and made quick work of the clasp of her bra to cup her with nothing to separate his hands from her skin.

"The flaw is that our relationship has already progressed far beyond that stupid line," she told him. "Oh yeah," she added on a sigh as he tugged on her nipples.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she brought her hands back up to his forearms, feeling the muscles bunch as he pleasured her with his hands. "We already have a more intimate relationship than any I've ever had in my life. The only thing we're not doing is having sex."

"Which just proves my point," he argued as he dropped his hands from her and turned her to face him.

She stepped back until she felt the island at her back and then reached for his waistband, gently tugging him forward until he was pressed up against her. "That it can never be 'just sex'?" she asked as she met his gaze.

"Exactly," he confirmed as he placed his hands back on the island beside her, once again encircling her in his embrace.

"Then let's make it more than just sex," she suggested as she slid her arms around his waist, her hands once again finding his ass and pressing his erection into her.

He leaned down until his lips once again found her neck. "I'll never be able to let you go, Bones," he admitted as his lips trailed over her.

She sighed in frustration and then ducked under his arm and stepped away from him. His head dropped to the island and he closed his eyes as he tried to regain control of himself.

Brennan moved to stand behind him, a gentle hand on his back encouraging him to face her. When he finally did, he leaned back against the island and dug his hands deep into his pockets to resist the urge to touch her. It was his lack of control that had gotten them to this position in the first place.

"Your logic is skewered, Booth," she stated quietly.

"How so?" he asked, forcing his eyes to remain on her face and not on the outline of her nipples that he could clearly see through her thin sweater.

"You are assuming that us having sex is going to change things."

"It will," he insisted. "I know that I'll never be able to let you go if we cross that line."

"And you could now?" she questioned with a raised brow. "Because I know I couldn't. You've already taken a bullet for me, Booth. And we've both killed for the other. How much more involved do you think we can get?"

"Being involved romantically could cloud our judgment, it could lead to someone using you to get to me."

"And being just your partner helps you keep that in perspective?" she challenged. "Because it sure as hell doesn't do it for me."

His gaze locked on hers and the passion in his eyes made her knees weak. His voice was rough when he finally spoke. "I have never felt this way about anyone in my life."

"I sure hope you don't think I have," she replied.

He shook his head and then ran his hands through his hair with a frustrated groan. "I don't know what to do here, Bones," he said as he met her gaze. "I don't want to mess this up, but I don't want to go back to what we were before either. I'm not sure that I can."

She smiled at him and then spoke softly. "Maybe it's time you stopped being Special Agent Booth for a little while and just be Seeley. You know, put your brain in neutral and put your heart in overdrive for a while."

He watched the smile blossom across her lips as she quoted his own words from a few months earlier back to him and before he'd even made a decision, his mouth opened. "God, I love you, Bones." The words were out before he could stop them and his eyes opened wide at the realization of what he'd just said.

Certain that he had just completely destroyed what was left of their relationship, he was surprised when her smile grew wider and she took a step closer to him. "Wow, that's a lot of heart, Booth."

He merely nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as she continued to move closer to him, her breath warm against his face as she added, "It's mutual, you know?"

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, his voice choking past his suddenly dry mouth. "It is?"

"Yes," she replied as her hands once again wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards her. "And now that we've cleared that up, how about we get back to crossing that line together?"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his body. "I was serious when I said I would never be able to let you go."

"I'm counting on that," she replied with a smile before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

The moment their lips touched, he knew things had irrevocably changed between them, but instead of scaring him, it suddenly emboldened him. Without further hesitation, he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He was going to make sure she enjoyed every second of them crossing that line together.

_

* * *

_

_Thoughts? Comments? Please drop me a line. I would love to hear from you._


End file.
